Welcome to Life!
by Darkest Fire19
Summary: Summary inside. NO PAIRINGS! sorry, but this is just the first in a possible series, it's up to the readers, really. So, it'll be rated 'T' for precautions. Not taking any chance with the stunts some characters will pull. -Darkest Fire
1. Summary

Here's the summary of a story idea that came to me when I thought, 'What would happen if Yugi was the _real_ form of the Millennium Puzzle?' Hope you like the summary for a random idea! -D.F.

* * *

When Yami Mutou solved the Millennium Puzzle and released Pharaoh Atemu Sennen, Marik Ishtar picked up the Millennium Rod and released Tomb Keeper Mariku Ishimal, Bakura Ryuu came to possess the Millennium Ring and released Thief King Akefia Mao, they didn't expect the chaos that came with it. Now, one month after the ceremonial duel, with the yamis, because the gods decided to allow a second life to them, they get a surprise. They get to meet _who_ the Puzzle, Ring, and Rod _are_! What chaos can insure when you have to look out for three teens who used to be three of the Millennium Items? Hopefully, no one will get hurt...

* * *

Okay~ Please tell me what you think! I really would like at least _two_ reviews to give you the prologue and go on with the story! Please~!


	2. Prologue

I know I said two... But at least I got one review... So, here's the prologue. Might be short, though. Sorry.

Yami: Just get on with it! I want to know what will happen!

Patience. Sheesh. Any way, here we go.

* * *

Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk were walking there a dark place, looking for something. Ra soon spotted what they were looking for: the Millennium Puzzle, the Millennium Ring, and Millennium Rod. The three gods smiled slightly. They each picked an item up. Ra turned to his brothers.

"They have waited long enough, haven't they?" he asked them. Slifer nodded. A glow over took the three Millennium Items, and soon the items were gone! In their place where three boys. The tallest looked like a less wild version of Marik and Mariku. Only his eyes were a shade lighter, making them a light lavender. He stood in front of Ra, who had picked up the Millennium Rod.

"I have given you a life, now, Rod. Cherish it," Ra told the boy, who used to be the Millennium Rod. The boy looked himself over and nodded when he looked back to the man who had changed him. 'Life will get interesting for the spirit I played host to for three millennia. I hope he and his light like surprises, 'cause I come with tons of them!' Rod thought. Ra nodded his approval.

The second tallest was a calmer, more innocent version of Bakura and Akefia. He stood in front of Obelisk, who had picked up the Millennium Ring. He used to be the Millennium Ring, and his eyes were a doe brown instead of the dark brown that Bakura and Akefia had. Ring's hair was also more tame and it was purely snow white, no hints of silver like in Bakura's and Akefia's hair.

"You are now alive, Ring. Treasure this life, and do not tarnish it," Obelisk told Ring. Ring nodded, then check himself out. 'I can't wait to see the shocked faces of the Great Thief King and his lighter half. Some times I question who the yami is and who the hikari is in their relationship as a yami and hikari.' Ring thought, not meaning romantic, but a light/dark relationship

The shortest boy is the Millennium Puzzle, well, was. He looked like an innocent Yami. Well, he shared more similarities with Yami than Atemu. He was paler than Yami, from years of being in that Ra-forsaken tomb, the pharaoh's tomb. He had large, wide amethyst eyes. He had no 'lighting bolt' streaks in his hair, but he did have a smaller bang in the middle of his forehead. He was a little shorter than Yami, but not much. His hair was also tipped in amethyst. Puzzle looked up at Slifer, who smiled and knelt down to his level. Slifer looked Puzzle in the eye.

"Puzzle, I know you'll make the most of your new life. Listen to me, I know you love to play games, but taking the pharaoh's memories like that was disastrous." Puzzle looked down at that. He didn't realize how much him trying to have fun had hurt others. "I know you meant only harmless fun, but next time, do it for only a few days, not years. I know you like to cause trouble, but think before you do something like that again. Okay?" Puzzle nodded, understanding. "Puzzle, please try to control your games. It wasn't funny during the Oricalcos, what you made Yami do. You really hurt Pharaoh Atemu." Now Puzzle was confused.

"Sensei's hikari shimashita sore wa on his own, Sensei Slifer*," Puzzle told him. For some reason, Puzzle could speak very little English and usually only Japanese or Egyptian. It was weird. The Egyptian was understandable, but Japanese? Slifer was shocked about the Japanese, and to hear that Yami had done it on his own and that Puzzle hadn't done one of his mind games. Even though it was hard to grasp, Slifer knew that Puzzle, while he was childish, never lied. Slifer nodded.

"I see... Why didn't you stop him?" Slifer asked. Puzzle looked down in shame.

"I tried to tell him to yamete kudasia, but he wouldn't. I then tried to yamete kudasia* him myself," Puzzle told them, still looking down, telling them that either Yami hadn't heard Puzzle or he ignored him. Ra's eyes softened.

"Oh Puzzle..." all three knew that Puzzle had self proclaimed him Yami's protector if Atemu was incapable at that time. Puzzle had protected Yami's spirit when it collapsed during the duel against Pegasus. For Puzzle to 'fail' during the Oricalcos, it was a hard blow. Probably harder than what Atemu felt, but the would never know. Ring shook his head.

"Puzzle, what's in the past, is in the past. You can't change that, but you can move on. Now, I think it's time to meet the others properly," Ring said, a glint in his eyes. Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk looked at each other. They wondered if they should be worried. They would soon find that these three would become quite the handful, even for the gods...

* * *

And that's the prologue!

Yami: When will me and the others appear?!

Next chapter. That's when you three meet Puzzle, Ring, and Rod! And they get new names!

Yami: I hope you up date soon...

Only if I get _one_ review...


	3. Chapter 1

Well, here's the next chapter. Last time, it was too much to look up all those Japanese words, so from now on, when Puzzle talks, Egyptian is "**this**" and Japanese is "**this**". And, when rod speaks only Egyptian and Ring only speaks Japanese but he can speak English when he needs to. But all three under stand a three languages, but only Ring speaks English.

Yami: Why's that, anyway?

*shrug* I don't know. It's just what my mind decided in the middle of the night and told me the next day. Yes, my mind is it's own person and does not like being dissed.

Yami: *stare* O~kay... That's... Creepy... -starts scooting a few feet away-

*pout* Not my fault.

Yami: Can we get to the story?

Oh. Sorry! ^/^ Didn't mean to ramble! But remember:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Egyptian**"

"**Japanese**"

* * *

A pale boy with star-shaped tri-colored hair watched as an identical tan boy was chasing their white haired friend. The boys hair was tipped in crimson, mainly black, and they had blondish bangs. There were 'lighting bolt' streaks in their hair. The only real difference was one was pale while the other was tan. Yami Mutou was the boy with pale skin, and Atemu Sennen was the tan boy. Both had sharp features and crimson eyes. Yami was lean with a little muscle and Atemu had a pretty muscular chest and arms. Yami had more of an athlete's build while Atemu had gained his build through training to fight off assassins.

The tan white haired man Atemu was chasing was Akefia Bakura. Akefia had hard, dark brown eyes and his features were sharp. His hair was long and definitely had hints of silver. Siting next to Yami laughing was Akefia's look-a-like and lighter half Bakura Ryuu. He looked just like Akefia, only his hair was a little longer and he was pale like Yami. Both could be a bit crazy, but not much. Both happened to be thieves and they didn't care.

Next to Bakura was Marik Ishtar, and he was a bit more crazy. Marik had platinum blond hair and lavender eyes. His hair spiked a little, but not much. Next to him was Mariku Ishimal. He was a wilder version of Marik, in every definition of the word. Mariku was definitely on the insane side. Both loved to collect knives and help out the thieves. Everyone was fine with it as long as the four didn't get caught.

Over in a corner of the room, a tall brunette with blue eyes was arguing with a tall blond with honey colored eyes. The brunette was the famous Seto Kabia and he was arguing with the one and only Joey Wheeler. While Seto was a normally cold, calm, and collective person, Joey was the complete opposite. They were strange, for they sometimes got along, other times they were at each other's throat.

Yes, Atemu, Akefia, and Mariku were given a second chance at eight boys were just relaxing at the Kabia mansion when they got some unexpected visitors.

"I hope we aren't interrupting," Slifer said, catching the attention of the boys.

"Slifer, Ra, Obelisk, why are you here?" Yami asked, bewildered. Ra smiled.

"Well, we have three people we want you to meet." Just then, a blur ran out and tackled Marik.

"What the-!?" was Marik's startled reply to being tackled. Obelisk frowned.

"Rod, get off him!" he commanded. Rod pouted, but did as told.

"**Rod, you're such a trouble maker,**" Puzzle teased. Rod frowned and glared at Puzzle.

"**You're not any better, Puzzle! With your stupid mind** **games!**" Rod growled. Yami blinked.

"What is he speaking? I know that the look-a-like of me and Atemu was speaking Japanese, but what of the other?" he asked.

"Rod's speaking in Ancient Egyptian. Neither can speak English, only me. Rod only speaks Ancient Egyptian and Puzzle speaks Japanese and Egyptian," Ring informed. Atemu was confused. Sensing his confusion, Slifer decided to introduce the three.

"Yami, Pharaoh, Tomb Robber, Bakura, Tomb Keepers, this is Puzzle, Rod, and Ring. They used to be the Millennium Rod -points to Rod-, the Millennium Ring -points to Ring-, and the-"

"Millennium Puzzle," Yami finished for him catching on. Everyone was startled when Yami did that. Yami walked up to Puzzle and bent down so they were eye level. Puzzle held a questioning gaze. Yami smiled.

"**You really think I didn't know? I knew the whole time you were the one protecting my soul when I collapsed during the duel with Pegasus. I thank you for that. You helped me all those times I felt like giving up if I didn't believe Atemu. I heard you during the Oricalcos. I ignored you because, for once, I wanted to help, not be the one being protected. I know I hurt, not just Atemu, but you as well. And I'm sorry. I already told Atemu sorry, but I didn't know how apologize to you then. Please forgive me,**" Yami told Puzzle in perfect Japanese. Puzzle smiled.

"**I never blamed you. I blamed myself. I'm sorry I didn't try harder,**" Puzzle whispered, blushing like mad. Yami smiled.

"There's no need to apologize, Little One. You know, I think they need new names if they're going to stay," Yami directed the last part at the others. They all nodded at the idea. Akefia scratched his chin.

"But what?" he asked. Puzzle thought of something. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

Atemu

Yami

"What are you up to, Little One?" Atemu asked. Puzzle looked at him and smiled. He looked at the names. He chose letters by underlining them.

Atemu

Yami

He then wrote the letters he under lined in a different order.

Yiu

Uiy

Yui

Puzzle scratched his head. None of these were coming out the way he wanted. He looked to Yami.

"**What was your mother's name?**" he asked. Yami raised an eye brow.

"Mary Isabelle Mutou," he answered. As an after thought, he added, "But everyone called her Grace or, occasionally, Gracie." Puzzle nodded. He wrote:

Mary

Isabelle

Mutou

Grace

Gracie

Puzzle looked over his words and the underlined letters before writing again.

Yugi

Lilit

Puzzle frowned. He looked to Yami.

"**Mother's maiden name?**"

"Hunter."

Puzzle smiled.

Hunter

Before writing the underlined letters again, he wrote the named in order they had been given.

Atemu

Yami

Mary

Isabelle

Mutou

Grace

Gracie

Hunter

Puzzled looked at the under lined letters.

u

y

I

l

l

t

g

I

h

Puzzle thin wrote the names he got from them.

Yugi

Lilith

Puzzle just needed a last name now. He looked to Atemu this time.

"**Favorite animal?**" Atemu blinked at the question.

"Wolves."

Puzzle nodded. He wrote

Wolves

Puzzled then wrote his new name.

Yugi Lilith Wolf

Puzzle looked to Yami.

"**My new name is Yugi Lilith Wolf,**" he announced.

"Yami could you-?"

"For those who couldn't under stand him, he said his new name is Yugi Lilith Wolf," Yami cut Akefia off. Akefia nodded. Ring looked to Yugi.

"You got that from Yami's, Atemu's, Yami's mother's names and Atemu's favorite animals?" he asked. Yugi nodded, grinning. Ring hummed. He then smiled.

"Then I declare that my name is Ryou Hikari Wolf! We have the same last name because we're brothers!" Ring, now Ryou, declared. Yugi smiled and nodded, as did everyone else. Rod thought and thought. He then snapped his fingers.

"**I then declare that my name is Malik Serpent Wolf!**" Malik declared. Yugi giggled. Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk nodded.

"Well, there your responsibility now. So take care!" Ra said as the three gods disappeared. Yami looked to the two items that couldn't speak English.

"Marik, Mariku, Malik's your problem. Akefia, Bakura, Ryou's your problem. So that means Atemu and I take responsibility for Yugi," Yami said. Atemu thought of something.

"Ryou, how old would you say you,Yugi, and Malik are, minusing the 3 thousand years you've been alive?" Atemu asked. Ryou looked thought full.

"We're 14," he answered after a few minutes. Atemu nodded.

"So, that means that they're two years younger than me and 4 years younger than you?" Yami asked. Atemu nodded.

"We have our work cut out for us..." Bakura stated, glancing at Ryou, not liking the look in the Ring's eye.

* * *

Yami: That was a cool way to come up with Yugi's name.

Thanks Yami! I really just thought while I wrote/typed. and I forgot to say what Puzzle was saying last chapter. translation was 'Master's Light did it on his own. I tried to tell him to stop, but he either didn't hear me or didn't care. So I then tried to stop him my self, but was un able to.'

Yami: Sweet. Any way, reader, please read and review!


End file.
